Love Is Eternal: Chapter 45
by RoseOfSilence13
Summary: Chapter 45 to my story Love Is Eternal. As requested, I've uploaded it here but I'm leaving it separate for the time being until I finally get around to updating the rest of the story here. Enjoy!


**Love Is Eternal**

**Chapter 45: For Love Or Lust**

**By RoseOfSilence13**

Sesshomaru's head turns sharply to you when he hears you speak his name. His crimson eyes alarm you as he looks more like an animal than the sophisticated demon that you've always seen. Air flows through your nose as you intake a breath and you smell something odd. His scent. It's not like himself. You thought that you had long since memorized Sesshomaru's scent. How could you not know it? It has always been so different, so otherworldly, so easily able to vex you but at the same time make you love it, but this? This scent is hard to describe. It's harsh, rugged, and animalistic.

So why do you love it so much?

You watch him worriedly as he continues to heave, his hair flowing past his unarmoured back harshly in tune with his breathing. "Sesshomaru, what's wrong with you?" You ask him quietly, really beginning to get scared.

That's just it. Whenever you're around Sesshomaru, you are no longer that powerful being that has been feared for so long now. Whenever you're with him, you're not an omnipotent goddess; you feel more like a lost child in need of comfort that you can only find from him. Is this weakness? Does this mean that you are not as powerful as you once were because you have honest to goodness fallen for this demon?

You clutch your hand into a fist as you continue to watch Sesshomaru watch you. Suddenly, the orbs in his red eyes constrict sharply before dilating once again, his eyes focusing on you as if he hadn't really noticed you before now. They flash to gold for nothing more than a split second before changing back to the color of bright, glittering blood. Nevertheless, you still notice the change.

"Please tell me what's wrong, Sesshomaru. You're obviously not yourself." You plead with him one more time. You can't help but feel that you're crazy as you walk towards him, working to avoid the sharp, jagged pieces of wood, the scattered, torn papers, and the tiny rivulets of spilled, black ink flowing silently on the cold floor. Cautiously, you hold out your hand for him to take, but as you lose focus on the debris around you, you feel your ankle brutally hit a piece of the destroyed desk. Instantly, you feel the thin tissue in your ankle burn in pain and you fall forward as you've lost support in your ankle. You squeal in surprise as you come crashing down, however, you don't make it to the ground as Sesshomaru's muscular arm reaches out unexpectedly and cradles you from your once imminent fall. You look up slowly and see that he's looking at you carefully, his eyes now fully that glistening shade of gold once again, you can't help but show your relief, but also your shock.

"Sesshomaru?" You call his name once again, but you blush as you finally realize that he hasn't let you go. You graciously push yourself away to stand on your own, but it's easier said than done as come crashing down, not able to put any weight on your ankle, powdered wood lifting into the air from your fall.

Frustrated with yourself, you look down to your ankle. "Oh!" You exclaim sadly as you see a rather large piece of wood has found its way into your skin and flesh. You grip the bottom of your ankle tightly as blood begins to pour generously down from your right ankle, soaking the piece of wood to a deep claret color as it is still lodged in your leg. You tighten your lips, feeling more embarrassed than hurt. Forlorn, you look up to Sesshomaru, expecting to see him looking mildly amused at your stupidity. Actually, he looks down at you blankly as you sit with your legs fanned out at his feet in an almost subservient position. His eyes lose focus for a second, but then his countenance returns to his ever familiar appearance. Graceful as ever, he bends down to your level. You flinch away, always expecting the worst with him, again feeling like a small child, but he grabs your waist with such gentleness that you're left in shock. He easily pulls you up and over his shoulder as if you are no more than a light feather. You make a small squeak of protest, but other than that you remain silent as he walks a short distance to drop you onto his soft bed. You land with a small thud and quickly grab your ankle to make sure that the piece of wood didn't go in any deeper, it's in enough of a precarious place as it is. You look up to Sesshomaru, except that he's already disappeared.

"Not again." You whisper to yourself, a small whimper of sorrow in your voice. "Now where did you go?"

As if answering your question, Sesshomaru reappears from another room, with what looks like bandages in his hand. You're surprised as he kneels down in front of you like a kind caretaker.

"Wait." You plead, embarrassed. "You don't have to do this, I can do it myself." You tell him, feeling like a complete fool.

"Hn." He gives you his trademark reply, the first time he has "spoken" yet. With expertise, he grabs the large splinter firmly and with fluid like motions, pulls it out. You grunt, your mouth wide, but other than that, you're just happy that it's out. You can already feel your aura healing the now freely open wound. Confident in your healing abilities, you begin to stand up, but you suddenly feel how sore your ankle is. You hiss in slight pain.

Out of nowhere, Sesshomaru's hand comes in contact with your chest as he pushes you back down to sitting on the bed. You open your mouth to protest, but quickly decide against it as he gives you a stern look.

"Stay still." He suddenly speaks.

You close your mouth and let him continue as he places the bandages beside you. He rises and goes back to the adjacent room and after a short while returns with a small basin and a cloth. He returns to his position on his knees in front of you and continues what he had started. He takes the cloth and soaks it in the water before cleaning the blood on your lower leg. When he's finished, you see that the wound has already begun to close, nonetheless, Sesshomaru continues to bandage it perfectly.

"Is there nothing you can't do?" You ask quietly. He smirks.

"I had a feeling that's what you were going to say. Or not say, I guess." You shrug innocently but suddenly you gasp.

You look down suddenly to see one long finger tracing down your thigh seductively. The nail from Sesshomaru's index finger traces a line down your leg until a small droplet is elicted from your trembling leg. He picks the droplet up with the tip of his elegant finger and brings it to his lips, placing the droplet on his tongue and savoring it as if it is the most delicious thing he has ever tasted. You stare at him, blinking and breathing deeply, not sure how to interpret his actions. You turn your head to the side and move back a bit as he brings his face closer to you.

"Sesshomaru?" You ask, trying to move around him to rise off of the bed. Like last time he uses his hand to push down against your chest, preventing you from leaving, however, he goes farther as he pushes you down so that you are lying on the bed, but his hands do not leave your chest.

"Stay still." He repeats his statement from earlier, although his tone of voice is much different. The first time it was like a soft order, this time, you don't know how to place it. Is it ilust/i? A word you've never used before?

You bite your lip as you feel Sesshomaru increase the pressure on your chest, his hand in between your breasts, your legs hanging off the side of the bed. He pushes you by your chest so that you are farther up the bed, the sheets flowing around you. You don't know how you look in Sesshomaru's eyes right now, but you feel like you look stupid and shy; a change from your normally loud and sarcastic self.

Now is when your mind starts to flood with thoughts. Will this be a continuation of what happened before? Do you want it to be? How far will you go to show that you love Sesshomaru when you don't even know if he feels the same way about you?

"Sesshomaru, wait, stop!" You say, coming to your senses apparently before him, pushing him off of you. He stares at you in an almost clueless way that would have normally looked comical had you not been so sad or nervous about his reaction.

"You haven't been yourself." You continue. "I can't tell if this is what you really want." You stand, almost limping on your healing ankle as you begin to walk to the door, being more careful this time about dodging the broken debris.

However, Sesshomaru isn't about to let you go that easily. You hear what sounds like a ferocious roar as you're instantly thrown by your waist across the room and back onto the bed once more. You feel your legs come together as Sesshomaru crawls over your body, straddling your hips. Your emerald eyes find their way to his gold ones as he brings his face closer to you. He brings his lips past your face until his breath tickles your ear.

"Now, where do you think you're going?" He asks you in a husky voice.

You breathe in deeply, your lips quivering slightly as you close your eyes to try to remove this spell he has over you. "Out." You say bluntly, working to hide how dumbfounded you really are.

"I don't think so." He tells you, placing his weight over you as he traces your chin with his fingers. You open your mouth to protest, but Sesshomaru instantly throws his mouth over yours in the kiss that you've come to adore.

"Stop talking." He whispers to you. You nod obediently as your toes curl in delight as he licks down your chin and starting kissing your neck roughly. With great skill, he lifts your back up so that he can grab the tie of your obi which he pulls off quickly, leaving you in your simple kimono, a small gap between the edges, your only covering. Slowly, he brings his hand to your head, cradling it gently. You close your eyes, loving his touch. He reaches for your ponytail, pulling at the silk ribbon. You hear the ribbon leave your hair with a gentle sound like wind flowing in the leaves as your hair spills over your shoulder, your silver locks of hair glittering in the moonlight as he discards your ribbon. Now you know that there's no turning back. Only now, you don't care.

You grab Sesshomaru's face and quickly bring it to yours as you kiss him with equal force, giving him permission to do whatever he wants to do with you. He smirks as if reading your mind, and knowing that you're not going to stop him he brings you up so that you're sitting in front of him. Without a second thought you pull the sleeves of your kimono off. Sesshomaru grabs it and throws it far away among the detritus, abandoned. You almost giggle in excitement as you grab for Sesshomaru's haori, pulling it and him down with you so that he is lying on top of you.

"Hmm, at least you don't have your armour on." You tell him, smirking as you pull at his gorgeous obi, untying it quickly, letting it fall over your exposed body before pulling away his haori, once again revealing his perfectly shaped chest to you. You walk your fingers around his abdomen before letting them creep closer and closer to his waistline, tapping it lightly before tracing the line over his hakamas, telling him you want them to disappear. He obliges, letting them fall away with your other discarded pieces of clothing. Your eyes widen in surprise as you see what is before you. He raises his eyebrows at you, looking far past amused.

"Does it please you?" He asks huskily.

Your voice catches in your throat as you are utterly amazed.

"At a loss for words?" He asks you smugly. You frown, leering at him. He once again crawls over you, ignoring your look as he lets his skin rub over yours. "Do not worry; soon, I'll have you screaming." He tells you seductively.

"We'll see." You challenge him.

He raises his eyebrow and smirks, accepting your challenge before finding the crook of your neck, nuzzling it gently before kissing it, letting his tongue flow along the lines of your neck. You sigh contentedly as you play with his hair, letting the long strands curl around your fingers. You massage his back and his arm, even reaching for his lost arm, but you don't care, he's still beautiful to you, but you can't help but feel sorry for him. Silently, in your mind, you wish he had his arm, not for your sake, but his. You can't help but think about how terrible it must be for him, still though; you have to admit at how skilled he is, 2 arms or 1. Suddenly, he breaks you out of your thoughts as he breaks away from your neck to go lower down to your breasts, taking one in his mouth hungrily, licking around the base before teasing your nipple, the tip of his obviously skilled tongue pressing against your hardened tip. When he's gotten the first one aroused he repeats the action with the other, you feel his soft tongue play games with you, but you love the feeling. You bring his face down harder against your breasts, wanting him to continue forever but he looks up at you before taking his index finger and shaking it at you as if in reprimand.

"A bit anxious are we?" He asks you another question that you just can't answer in words. Taking his index finger, he brings the tip to his mouth carefully before bringing it to you and placing it in your mouth. You suck it greedily like a small child before he quickly removes it from your dazed mouth. Before you even get a chance to ask him why he took it from you he takes it and traces a line down your torso to the pit of your stomach. He circles your belly button, causing you to shiver in delight before bringing it even lower. Finally, he reaches your most sacred place. Teasingly, he taps his finger against your base, letting his nails scratch your gentle skin. He stares at you with meaning before letting his finger plunge deep into your walls. You hiss with the feeling as he pumps his finger in and out quickly, letting your fluids flow over his finger before he brings your pleasure to a peak by adding another finger, meanwhile, he brings his tongue to your belly button, letting it drive in and out of you in sync with his dexterous fingers. You can't take this teasing as you clutch onto the sheets, your delicate nails grabbing at them tightly, you need satisfaction now!

You grab your breasts and begin to rub them quickly, breathing in deeply, your eyes working to focus from all the pleasure you're receiving. You trace lines around your nipples, still feeling the wetness from Sesshomaru's tongue that had once traced there. You moan loudly as you feel the pulsing at the pit of your stomach return as it had back at the bathing chamber, although this time it is fulfilled as you climax crazily, spilling your fluids onto Sesshomaru's bed and his greedy fingers. You hear Sesshomaru chuckle at your exhausted figure and you look to him, tired. He brings his fingers to his lips and licks up your fluids. When he's cleaned his fingers he kisses your panting lips hungrily, you can taste traces of your fluids on his lips, slightly salty, but with Sesshomaru's taste, it's delicious to you. He lets go of your lips before crawling back down to the area between your legs, however, he doesn't bring his fingers to you again.

You whimper sadly, wanting to feel his fingers in you again. "Sesshomaru, please." You beg. He chuckles again and you moan as you feel him kiss the skin around your warmth. You look down at him and see him looking directly at you. All you can see is the top of his head and his eyes as he plunges his tongue in you, licking the folds of your delicate warmth, watching you through clouded eyes as he does.

"Oh...my...god..." You breathe, biting your lip hard. "Please...don't stop..." You beg, but like that, he lifts his face to look at you.

"Tired already? We can't have that." He tells you lustily.

He kisses you once again, as if he moves in a pattern, without any protest, you let his tongue enter your mouth. He licks the walls of your mouth, playing with your tongue as you both fight each other, but it doesn't take long for him to win and you to submit. He then brings his fingers to your mouth. You lick your lips before licking his hand, loving the taste of his skin as you play with each finger, letting your tongue pass between each one. He then suddenly takes your saliva and brings it to his manhood, wetting it for you as he strokes it quickly. You moan seductively, continuing to rub your breasts as you await him. He gives you a look as if asking if this is what you want and when you nod, he smirks, continuing his action, his manhood hard and ready.

He brings his hand to your face and gently comforts you. "Be warned, this will hurt at first, but you will come to love it." He instructs you. You nod, but inside your mind, you suddenly become worried. You didn't think this would hurt! You brace yourself as he enters you.

Your mouth opens wider than you think it ever has, this is the most painful thing ever! You should have expected it though, once you saw his length. You feel a teardrop fall from your eye, but Sesshomaru licks it up as a comfort to you. He kisses you gently as you adjust to his full length. Soon though, the pain begins to subside and you're left with nothing but a warm, tingling feeling that makes you moan in pleasure. Upon hearing that you have adjusted Sesshomaru brings himself on his hand and knees over you and begins to pump himself in and out of you, slow at first, but he soon increases his speed so that you are both bouncing back and forth on the bed, making the headboard hit against the wall as Sesshomaru hits your spot repeatedly.

"Oh...oh...oh...Sesshomaru!" You pant. "Don't...stop! Don't...stop! Uhhh...!" You moan over and over again as Sesshomaru grunts, grabbing your waist.

"Bring your legs around my waist." He instructs you in between thrusts. You instantly obey, latching onto him as if for dear life as he continues to pound into you, his glowing silver hair falling past his shoulders, tickling your hard nipples.

"Sesshomaru!" You call his name again.

"That's not loud enough." He tells you. "Now scream for me!" He commands you.

You throw your head back, your hair fanning around you. "SESSHOMARU!" You scream loudly, not caring who hears you as you're in a state of pure ecstasy.

"Sesshomaru! I'm...I'm going to..." You try to tell him, but it's too late as you reach your climax, your fluids once again exploding onto the sheets, coating his manhood as your warmth constricts around him. He can't take much more as he soon follows with his own climax, grunting loudly as his seeds spill into you with great force. You gasp as you feel them enter you.

Sesshomaru falls over you, exhausted, as are you. You rub his sweat covered back as you breathe deeply simultaneously with him as you both collect yourselves. Suddenly, he brings his face to you; you can see the droplets of sweat against his gorgeous skin. A droplet of sweat falls from his forehead and onto yours, mixing with your own sweat. You both glisten as the moonlight pours from the window and onto your sweaty bodies, still, you remain content as Sesshomaru kisses you in between breaths, kissing your lips, your neck, your breasts, wherever he can reach without moving his spent body.

With a soft rustle of the sheets, Sesshomaru rolls off of you, so that he is lying beside you, both of your lying on your backs. You look over as you see his chest rise and fall and in the moonlight, he looks like a god. You smile; a god and a goddess together.

Sesshomaru senses your eyes on him and looks over to you, his eyes full of satisfied lust. He smirks, still his old self. "Did I not tell you that I would have you screaming?" He asks, and as always, you're left at a loss for words.

"You win." You whisper beautifully to him before turning your back to him to rest, however, you feel his arm snake its way around your curved waist. You giggle quietly as you let him pull you to his chest, you can feel his toned muscles against your bare skin. He pulls your long silver hair to the side as he kisses the back of your neck and shoulders before you both drift off to sleep with you in his strong arm. But before your eyes fully close, you can't help but think of something.

You never even once took off your necklace.


End file.
